


Hidden Affections

by Fuckin_Mess



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Basically Kit and Ty elope in Devon and the gang interrogate them on it, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Queer Character, Eloping, For anyone wondering Emma's baby is a girl and her name is Gabrielle, Multi, My love of eloping is on blatant display here and I'm not even mad about it, Pregnancy, Pregnant Emma Carstairs, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckin_Mess/pseuds/Fuckin_Mess
Summary: Kit and Ty do something big while on a romantic getaway to Devon. Everyone finds out.
Relationships: Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Hidden Affections

"We need to talk."

Kit swallowed nervously. Being told those words by your partner's family was bad on it's own, but Julian Blackthorn saying them was a whole different level. Julian's eyes had a steely, serious gaze in them and if the pointed glare in his direction was anything to go on, it involved Kit somehow.

He had been herded into the LA institute library where Emma, Julian, Dru, Mark and Ty already were, sitting at a table, silent. It had been incredibly disturbing to walk in to see how quiet they were. 

"About what?" Ty asked. He was stood on Kit's right side, and had intertwined both of their hands.

"About your 'romantic getaway' to Devon last month," Emma said. It was funny, how being six months pregnant made her more terrifying than usual. Which was impressive when you considered her usual level.

Kit winced. "I don't think you want to hear all the details of that trip."

The various Blackthorns made noises that seemed to be akin to agreement with Kit's statement and disgust over the implication of it. Then again, it was hypocritical when Emma had been walking proof Julian was a big boy now for several months.

"Yeah, not that area." Julian's brown curls bounced as he shook his head. "The part where you...." he trailed off.

"I don't think you finished your sentence, Julian." Ty commented.

Mark sighed as Julian sat back down, next to Emma, and took over. "Julian believes-"

"He's actually pretty positive," Dru said.

"That you two eloped while away." Mark finished.

Kit had to physically stop his mouth from dropping open. "What?"

"Kit," Ty said, "you know what elopement means."

"Yes, I do," Kit agreed. "But I have no idea why they think we did it."

He'd always been a terrible liar.

He had discussed marriage with Ty before of course, and they both wanted it. Wanted to be unified in that way, to have stability like that. But weddings were big, loud, and hard to pull off without stress and lots of small details.

So they just eloped.

Tessa had been there as a witness, while Jem officiated for them. Mina had been at the ceremony too, and managed to keep all her pent-up excitement on the down-low, until Ty left for a few minutes at least. Then Kit was blasted with questions about pretty much any topic you could think of that had even a minor association with marriage.

They had a small honeymoon in Wales, an amazing gift from Tessa, who pulled some strings and portaled them there. The pair of them portaled back to Devon a day before they were due back in LA, ready to pack so they could make it look like nothing major had happened until they were ready.

"You've been wearing those rings for the past few days now," Mark pointed out. With a jolt, Kit realised he meant the plain silver rings they used. They had engravings, so he had assumed the rest of the Institute would think they were family rings. "Kit still has a fondness for mundane culture, and having a ring that matches one of your spouse is a part of that."

"Not to mention," Emma continued, "how messy your packing was. It was clearly last minute, you're both precise. Ty likes things organised and Kit cares too much about his stuff breaking."

Ty raised his eyebrow and squeezed Kit's hand under the table. "Anything else?"

"One more thing," Dru added, a grin filled with mischief on her face. "Tessa almost slipped up when me and Magnus were with her the other day. She almost called Ty her son-in-law."

Kit looked at Ty, and he nodded. Clearly, there was no point in keeping up the ruse if nobody was buying it.

"Fine," Kit admitted. "You caught us." 

Emma slammed her hand down onto the table. "I knew it!" 

Julian stated at them. "Why do it alone?" 

"Because I didn't want to be the centre of attention," Ty responded simply. 

Julian softened at that. "Ty, we can make adjustments for you. We're your family, we always will." 

"I know," Ty said softly. "But this is what I wanted."

"If you say so," Dru said. "But please tell me you have photos I can see." 

Kit smiled slightly, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "I think you'll be satisfied."


End file.
